Yuanfen
by Suncet
Summary: Parecías el astro Sol, siempre brillante y caluroso y yo deseé ser Ícaro para volar más cerca de ti sin importar las consecuencias. [One-Shot perteneciente a la segunda edición del "Mes AoKise" para el grupo de Facebook: AoKiLovers ]


**Este fic es parte del "Mes AoKi: Segunda Edición" organizada por el grupo AoKiLovers~.**

Para el día 9 del Mes AoKise, la canción del prompt es " **One more time, one more chance** " de **Masayoshi Yamazaki** y es el soundtrack de la película "Cinco centimetros por segundo". Es una hermosa canción.

Para **Yukino** , a quien todavía le debo otro AoKise. Sabes que te amo, belleza.

Sin beta, por el momento.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke** pertenece a **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

 **Yuanfen**

Capítulo único

 _ **.**_

"Una vez más las estaciones cambian, y su color también

Una vez más nos hemos vuelto a perder."

 **One more time, one more chance —Masayoshi Yamazaki**

 **.**

Las estaciones pasan, el tiempo transcurre y yo vivo preguntándome ¿cuándo te volveré a ver? Te conocí por casualidad una mañana de Marzo, el calor era insoportable pero tú parecías ser el único al que no le afectaba. Sonreías pese a lo acalorado que te veías y mientras te miraba pensé que eras el niño más bonito que había visto; tenías las mejillas sonrosadas y tu frente perlaba de sudor pero parecías feliz de estar saltando y rodando por todo el pasto del parque, ramas secas y hojas caídas se enredaban en tus dorados cabellos y recuerdo pensar _"que niño tan extraño"_ y sin embargo me encontraba sonriendo. Había olvidado lo sofocante del calor y me había concentrado en aquella fresca brisa que revoloteaba por todo el lugar eclipsando todo a su paso.

Tenía diez años pero ese día algo en mí nació. Era una sensación mágica e inexplicable y rezaba por volver a verte la próxima vez que fuese al parque.

Pasó una semana y cuando me dirigí al lugar donde te conocí sentí una decepción terrible al no encontrarte. No sabía tú nombre ni tu edad pero quería llegar a conocerte, saber todo de ti: tus miedos, virtudes y defectos; quería ser tu amigo y que dedicaras aquellas sonrisas tan brillantes sólo a mí. Quería todo, sólo tenía diez años pero ya era codicioso.

La desilusión pasó a euforia mal disimulada apenas te visualicé junto al arrollo que atravesaba el parque, estabas igual o más brillante que la vez anterior. Parecías el astro Sol, siempre brillante y caluroso y yo deseé ser Ícaro para volar más cerca de ti sin importar las consecuencias. En ese momento no me importaba cegarme por toda la luz que desprendías.

Pase medía hora armándome de valor para acercarme a ti pero por primera vez no sabía que decir, en aquel momento pensé en lo patético que seguramente me veía y en cuanto se reiría Satsuki si se enteraba de mis debates internos. Al final fuiste tú quien se acercó preguntándome que si por qué me encontraba solo y haciendo caras raras, me sorprendiste tanto que sólo pude gruñir en modo de respuesta y tú sólo te disculpaste porque creíste haberme molestado con tu pregunta, cuán lejos de la realidad te encontrabas rubio.

Tu nombre se sentía como una tarde veraniega; Kise Ryōta. Tiempo después cuando fui a casa me encargué de saborearlo todo el camino, sabía a gloria en mis labios. Tenías nueve años y para mi sorpresa vivías a unas cuadras de mi casa ¡fuimos vecinos todo ese tiempo y no lo sabíamos! Desde entonces hicimos de encontrarnos en el parque una rutina y con cada día que pasaba eso que había nacido en mí no hacía más que crecer. En ese entonces no sabía definir que era aquello que tu presencia me producía, tendrían que pasar muchos años antes de que me diera cuenta de cuanto te amaba.

Saltar charcos y rodar sobre el pasto se convirtió en algo que ansiaba sucediera todos los días y sólo porque estar junto a ti se sentía correcto. Nuestras tardes transcurrían llenas de juegos, risas y suciedad que adquiríamos gracias a escondernos tras los árboles, dentro de los lugares con pasto más frondoso e inclusive hasta dentro del arroyo y todo por la expectativa de encontrar al otro hasta batallar en guerras de cosquillas que terminaban contigo estallando en carcajadas y llenando tus topacios ojos de lágrimas que sólo hacían que te quisiera más.

Y de ser un par de chiquillos que añoraban la compañía del otro pasamos a ser dos adolescentes que comenzaban a descubrir los cambios de su cuerpo y de sus sentimientos. Siempre fuiste un niño bonito pero cuando comenzaste a crecer me pareciste el ser más hermoso del planeta.

Resplandecías tanto que incluso me llegué a preguntar que tanto dolerían las quemadas que me producirías al tocarte. Eras el Sol y estabas tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos que comenzaba a doler. Teníamos dieciséis años y yo estaba enamorado de ti.

No fue fácil para mí aceptarlo, inclusive hubo un tiempo en el que dejé de hablarte y puse distancia sólo para comprobar si en realidad no estaba confundiendo la situación pero en el fondo siempre supe que me estaba engañando y que sólo nos estaba dañando; tú sufrías por creer que te estaba dejando de lado y yo por estar separado de ti. A partir de la aceptación de mis sentimientos las cosas no hicieron más que ser una continua montaña rusa; por un lado tu compañía me satisfacía y alegraba lo suficiente pero por el otro yo necesitaba más. Era egoísta y quería todo de ti, jamás compartirte, dejar en claro que eras mío y alejar a todos aquellos que quedaban prendados como polillas de ti.

La secundaría sólo nos unió más. Éramos tú y yo contra el mundo para cualquier situación, te encargabas de alejar a las molestas chicas que me perseguían y yo me encargaba de asustar a todo aquel que llegara a molestarte. Muchos creían que éramos novios pero en realidad sólo teníamos una amistad y cuando aclarabas aquellos malentendidos con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas por la pena el dolor me consumía, pero lo que hacía que mi corazón se desgarrara era ver cómo evitabas mirarme o rehuías a cualquier contacto físico.

Aquel verano estaba decidido a decirte todo sobre mis sentimientos, iba a luchar por enamorarte. Lo tenía todo planeado pero el destino no estaba de mi parte.

Te habías estado comportando extraño aquella semana y por más que te preguntaba no decías nada más que un solo " _No es nada Aominecchi, seguramente son imaginaciones tuyas_ ". Pero yo conocía cada matiz de tu persona y sabía que algo iba terriblemente mal, y lo comprobé aquella lluviosa mañana cuando te encontré llorando en el mismo lugar que nos conocimos; te veías terrible y aun así a mi corazón se le olvidó por un momento como latir. Te abracé y así permanecimos un largo tiempo, sabía que lo necesitabas y que una vez estuvieras listo me dirías lo que sucedía pero quien no estaba listo para escuchar lo que tenías para decir era yo. Kise, te ibas. Y no, no te mudabas a otro vecindario, ni siquiera a otra prefectura; te ibas a América. ¿Pudiste escuchar cómo mi corazón se quebró o aquel trueno opacó el sonido? Te ibas a marchar a millas de distancia y lo harías al día siguiente.

Nuestro tiempo se había agotado.

Quise llorar, gritar y maldecir de lo injusto pero en lugar de eso sólo te golpeé y te dije que dejaras de llorar, que teníamos que aprovechar las últimas horas que nos quedaban juntos. Y así lo hicimos. Me guardé todo el dolor sólo por hacerte feliz, por guardar en nuestras memorias aquellos últimos momentos, por aferrarme a tu compañía una vez más.

Al día siguiente, mientras nos despedíamos pensé que todo lo que habíamos vivido y lo mucho que te extrañaría. Me recriminé por no haberte dicho nunca te amaba y esa palabra amenazaba por salir de mi a gritos en esos momentos y mordía mis labios para contenerme porque no sería justo que te hiciera eso, no sería justo para ambos que sólo lo dijera justo cuando teníamos que despedirnos. Y te marchaste pero antes de caminar por el pasillo que te llevaría a aquel avión que te alejaba de mí, me dijiste las palabras que me acompañarían por los siguientes años.

"Un débil trueno, cielos nublados. Posiblemente llueva, si es el caso, ¿te quedarás conmigo?"

No entendí tus palabras en aquel momento, me tomó años poder comprenderlas y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de ello, a veces me recrimino por no haber puesto suficiente atención en clases porque tal vez así me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo de lo que quisiste decirme.

Te amaba Ryōta, te amaba como nadie más podría. Aún lo hago, tengo todo este amor por ti guardado por si un día nos volvemos a encontrar y juro que si eso sucede, esta vez no cometeré los mismos errores; no callaré mis sentimientos por ti.

He vivido todos estos años añorando volver a verte, buscándote inconscientemente en cualquier persona con la que he salido, muchas veces me encuentro buscándote mientras camino por las calles de Tokio; mientras cruzó las avenidas atestadas de gente, cuando subo al subterráneo para ir a trabajar, en los parques que a veces frecuento, siempre sin darme cuenta me encuentro buscándote en cualquier lugar pidiendo a Dios el milagro de volver a verte y así decirte cuanto te extraño y lo mucho que te amo. Sólo quiero una oportunidad más.

Sólo pido una oportunidad para poder decirte lo que no supe responder en su momento Ryōta. Porque esta vez no tengo miedo, temores o incertidumbres, porque ya sé la respuesta a tus palabras y quiero decirte, gritarle al mundo que te amo. Así que esperaré hasta encontrarnos para poder decirte:

"Un débil trueno, aún si la lluvia no viene. Estaré aquí, junto contigo."

Kise Ryōta, yo también te amo.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo. Sigue sin convencerme porque yo quería un angst terrible (?) pero como últimamente sólo me sale el romance y drama pues dah~

Gracias a Nataly y a Roos por haberme dado sus bellas opiniones, las adoro. Rooss, waifu te quiero hardo. Kure, te adoro infinitamente.

* **Yuanfen** es una palabra **china** que **define a esos amores que nacieron predestinados**.

* **"Un débil trueno, cielos nublados. Posiblemente llueva, si es el caso, ¿te quedarás conmigo?"** **"Un débil trueno, aún si la lluvia no viene. Estaré aquí, junto contigo."** es un **Tanka japones** que su forma original es:

"Narukami no sukoshi toyomite

sashi kumori

ame mo furanu ka

kimi wo todomemu."

"Narukami no sukoshi toyomite

furazo to mo

warewa tomaramu

imoshi todomeba".

El **Tanka** es mencionado en la película " **El Jardín de las palabras** " obra de **Makoto Shinkai**.

 _ **¿Review?**_


End file.
